bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Bathyspheres DeLuxe
Bathyspheres DeLuxe is a large showroom located in the Housewares department of Fontaine's, visited during Burial at Sea - Episode 2. This store specialized in luxurious personal Bathyspheres created and produced by Fontaine Futuristics, and also serves as a hub for recreational businesses such as the Silver Fin Restaurant and the Manta Ray Lounge. History Bathyspheres DeLuxe sold bathyspheres to suit the personalities and lifestyles of wealthy citizens, from busy businessmen and their wives, to playboys and debutantes. The watercraft came in colorful, flashy designs similar to the cars of the 1950s. Many of these Bathyspheres never got to leave the showroom, as the closing of the store left the new Bathyspheres inaccessible to the department store's customers, and the shutdown or reorganization of the company and then the Civil War stopped production completely. It was managed by Kay Flannigan.Kay Flannigan's Audio Diary: Old Man Winter Giveaway ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' The DeLuxe is where the majority of the episode takes place. Elizabeth enters the DeLuxe in an attempt to find Yi Suchong. After exiting the elevator, she sees a man playing guitar and singing pro-Atlas songs outside the entrance. When she enters the main showroom, she encounters the same Big Daddy that killed her earlier. The DeLuxe has been overrun by Splicers, so it's recommended Elizabeth stay in the shadows and out of sight. Showroom The Showroom served as a large hub between the different sections of the DeLuxe. Before its closing, new advertisements for the next year's Lux Collection, the new bathysphere models, and brochure stands where added to the showroom. When Elizabeth walks through the entrance, she lays her eyes on the same Big Daddy that killed her, wandering aimlessly in the showroom. The centerpiece of the area is a large glass display with the Stingray model inside, with the text "New For The 1959 Model" circling around it. Two sets of blue bathyspheres were also displayed similarly to the Stingray, only smaller, and with stairs spiraling around them. The stairs have advertisements reading; "Be The Envy of Rapture" and "Luxury Because You Deserve It" on the wall by them. The left stair leads to the Manta Ray Lounge and the Service Bay, while the right goes to the Silver Fin Restaurant and Maintenance. Test-Drive is located by the entrance, along with a Circus of Values vending machine. A pathway goes from the Silver Fin Restaurant to the Manta Ray Lounge, around the Stingray display, giving easy access between the restaurant and the club. Underneath this pathway is the Bathysphere Sales office and the Information Kiosk. On the windows by the far wall is a large sign reading "The Future of Travel," which some Splicers favor as a catwalk. Three different display windows showcasing a bathysphere's effect on the life of the Rapture Citizen. The first one shows a man giving the keys to a brand new 'sphere as a gift to his wife, reading "Give Her A Special Treat". The second has a woman looking seductively at a man and his new bathysphere, reading "She Won't Look Away". The third has a joyful blonde mermaid opening a clam, containing a red bathysphere, reading "Discover The Best In Luxury." Elizabeth will find the Showroom in chaos when she returns from Columbia, with Splicers struggling against Ryan Security. The pathway from the Silver Fin to the Manta Ray has been destroyed during the assault, forcing Elizabeth to get there through different means. As Elizabeth continues toward the club, she witnesses a Houdini Splicer massacre other splicers seeking the exit. Silver Fin Restaurant A once luxurious restaurant that catered to Fontaine's customers, it was taken over by Yi Suchong under Ryan Industries when Tears started to appear in the restaurant. Suchong managed to create his own Lutece Device and used it to open Tears to Columbia, from which he started to collaborate with Jeremiah Fink. Manta Ray Lounge The Manta Ray Lounge was once a large nightclub, but after Fontaine's was converted into a prison, it was turned into a storage facility by Atlas' men. It was eventually broken into by desperate Splicers. Test-Drive Where potential customers could test drive Bathyspheres, it has now been converted into a heavily protected headquarters for Atlas. Service Bay An area where maintenance and repairs were carried out on Bathyspheres. Elizabeth must go here to retrieve the CO₂ Scrubber for the broken Lutece Device. Information Shoppers who had inquiries or wanted information about the shops inside the Bathyspheres DeLuxe showroom or the Department Store came to this desk window. After Fontaine's was converted into a prison, it was turned into a make-shift soup kitchen before being overrun by Splicers. Bathysphere Sales Office Potential buyers were brought into this office facility by sales spokespersons to discuss the purchase of bathyspheres, and to draw up contracts. After the Department Store's conversion to a prison, medicine and drugs were stored here, and the back office was used as an impromptu medical facility. By the time Elizabeth arrives, the doctor has been killed and the entire office has been looted. There is a broken lighthouse snow globe on a desk, which if examined, will cause Elizabeth to see the future events of an airplane crash site by a lighthouse. One of the Coded Messages and the Possess KO Mod are found in the back room. Maintenance Fontaine's many ventilation and heating systems were maintained in these rooms. In an attempt to stop vandals from interrupting, trespassing, and doing further damage to his work within the Silver Fin Restaurant, Suchong had the vent leading to the restaurant blocked off and hidden by a cabinet. He also planted turrets within the ventilation system. Gallery BaSE2 Bathysphere DeLuxe Showroom Give Her A Special Treat Display.png|"Give Her A Special Treat." BaSE2 Bathysphere DeLuxe Showroom She Won't Look Away Display.png|"She Won't Look Away." BaSE2 Bathysphere DeLuxe Showroom Discover The Best In Luxury Display.png|"Discover The Best In Luxury." BaSE2 Bathyspheres DeLuxe Showroom Centerpiece Pathway.jpg|''The pathway by the centerpiece.'' BaSE2 Bathyspheres DeLuxe Showroom Centerpiece Base & Pathway.jpg|''Another view of the pathway and the area underneath.'' BaSE2 Bathyspheres DeLuxe Information.jpg|''The Information kiosk.'' BaSE2 Bathyspheres DeLuxe Information Counter.jpg|''The Information counter.'' BaSE2 Bathyspheres DeLuxe Information Backroom.jpg|''The back of the Information kiosk.'' BaSE2 Bathyspheres DeLuxe Bathysphere Sales Office Entrance.jpg|''The Bathysphere Sales Office entrance.'' BaSE2 Bathyspheres DeLuxe Bathysphere Sales Office Counter.jpg|''The Bathysphere Sales Office counter.'' BaSE2 Bathyspheres DeLuxe Bathysphere Sales Office Interior.jpg|''The interior of the Bathysphere Sales Office.'' BaSE2 Bathyspheres DeLuxe Bathysphere Sales Office Medical Station.jpg|''A medical station in the Bathysphere Sales Office.'' BaS2 Atlas is Pal Poster.png|''The murdered doctor under an Atlas poster.'' BaSE2 Housewares Bathyspheres DeLuxe Bathysphere Sales Office Lighthouse Snow Globe.jpg|''The broken snow globe in the Bathysphere Sales Office.'' BaSE2 Bathyspheres DeLuxe Bathysphere Sales Office Operating Table.jpg|''A makeshift operating table in the back.'' BaSE2 Bathyspheres DeLuxe Bathysphere Sales Office Advertisement Storage.jpg|''Bathysphere advertisements in storage.'' BaSE2 Bathyspheres DeLuxe Showroom Silverfin Failed Break-in Scene.jpg|''The failed break-in scene at the Silver Fin's entrance in the Showroom.'' BaSE2 Bathyspheres DeLuxe Maintenance Entrance.jpg|''The Maintenance entrance.'' BaSE2 Bathyspheres DeLuxe Maintenance Interior.jpg|''Central heating in Maintenance.'' BaSE2 Bathysphere DeLuxe Showroom Destroyed Pathway.png|''The destroyed pathway.'' BaSE2 Bathyspheres DeLuxe Information Counter Deceased Ryan Security.jpg|''Deceased Ryan Security agents at the Information counter.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-07 15-06-04-710.png|''Ryan Security versus a prisoner in the Showroom.'' LighthousePlaneCrashVisionBaSE2.jpg|''Elizabeth's vision of the plane crash, triggered by the snow globe.'' New Discoveries Single Use Events *4 Coded Messages **In the Information Kiosk (labeled as "Food") **In the Bathysphere Sales Office (labeled as "Medicine") **In the Employees Only area of the Test-Drive **In the Control Room of the Service Bay *Poster (triggers vision) - Outside the main entrance, on the wall to the left. *Snow Globe (triggers vision) - Bathysphere Sales Office, on a desk. *Syringe (triggers vision) - Manta Ray Lounge, Fontaine's Panic Room, on the smaller table to the right of the makeup desk. *Radio (triggers vision) - Service Bay, Repair Bay, inside the bathysphere on station 04. *Golf Club (triggers vision) - Service Bay, Changing Room, to the left of the lockers on the back wall. New Weaponry *Radar Range *Shotgun New Plasmids and Mods *Peeping Vision Mod - Service Bay *Peeping Cloak Mod - Manta Ray Lounge *Possession - Outside Bathysphere DeLuxe **Possess KO Mod - Bathysphere Sales Office **Possess Turret Mod - Service Bay *Old Man Winter - Test-Drive **Winter Forget Mod - Information Kiosk **Winter Mod - Silver Fin Restaurant Coded Locks *The Silver Fin Restaurant's door - 1216 *The Service Bay's Control Room's upper door - 7951 Audio Diaries #Samantha Kemp - This Atlas Guy - On a desk in the reception of the Test-Drive. #Morris Lauderman - Pennies on the Dollar - On a counter in the kitchen of the Silver Fin Restaurant. #Yi Suchong - Imprinting Roadblocks - On a desk under drawings of Columbia, upstairs of the Silver Fin Restaurant. #Felix Molloy - For All Occasions - On a round platform (used as a desk) in Atlas' Hideout of the Test-Drive. #Kay Flannigan - Old Man Winter Giveaway - On a desk under a balcony in Atlas' Hideout of the Test-Drive. #Emmett Wyman - Prison Intel, Dispatch #8 - In the hand of Emmett Wyman's corpse, in the Employees Only Area of the Test-Drive. #Florence Baxter - Hooligans - In a sink in the locker room of the Service Bay. #Sal Cantone - So Long, Suckers! - In the bathysphere, stationed on maintenance platforms #05 in the Service Bay. #Andrew Ryan - Building the Impossible! - On a shelf inside the locked Control Room of the Service Bay. #Johnny Demarco - C'est La Vie - By the corpse of Johnny Demarco, in the Main Lounge Reception, on the left of the counter in the Manta Ray Lounge. #Samantha Kemp - Atlas Provides - In the locked Storage Area of the Manta Ray Lounge, sitting on a tray of plates. #Frank Fontaine - You Stupid Bastard - Hidden inside Frank Fontaine's secret room in the Manta Ray Lounge. Only found after finding all four Coded Messages and interacting with the bottles on the shelf. Bugs / Glitches * If Possession is used on the man playing the guitar outside of the DeLuxe, the Plasmid will have no effect except that he will stand up and start to run. The guitar will be floating in mid-air and disappear after some time.Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea Episode 2 - Part 3 on YouTube Behind the Scenes *The Bathyspheres in the showroom are similar in style to 1950s American cars. They are colorful, have Art Deco advertisements, and even have "fins" at the body's back. Most new auto models had 'fins' back then as a style. **The floor models used in the display windows of the showroom were designed by Kat Berkley.Kat Berkley's Tumblr *After returning from Columbia, some of the ornamental lighting sconces are missing or unusable, like the one over the Silver Fin Restaurant and one in the Manta Ray Lounge. *When Ryan Security attacks the DeLuxe, the player can find a very strange corpse in front of the Information Kiosk. The body is that of a female Early Splicer, but the head belongs to a male Rapture Citizen. *The lighthouse in the snow globe, found in the Bathysphere Sales Office, uses the model of the Maine Lighthouse from BioShock Infinite. *The woman seen on the "Be The Envy of Rapture" poster uses the face of the woman on the EVE Hypo advertisement from BioShock as a base. References de:Tauchkugeln DeLuxe Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Housewares